In the use of a housing assembly, it is desirable to removably connect a lamp to a frame of, for example, a work vehicle to use the lamp for illumination during operation of the vehicle and provide removal of the lamp for use as an inspection lamp.
A work vehicle commonly has a lamp connected to the frame to provide illumination of a general area during vehicle operation. However, the operator of the vehicle sometimes needs to inspect various portions of the vehicle. A lamp fixed to the vehicle is not of use in such inspections. The inspection is, therefore, sometimes delayed owing to the unavailability of a movable lamp to illuminate the inspection area. This represents a waste of time and labor.
Therefore, it is desirable to removably connect the housing of the lamp to the frame of the vehicle for use of the lamp when connected to the vehicle and as an inspection lamp when removed from the vehicle.